


[Podfic] Touchstone by Machshefa

by fire_juggler



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Magic Realism, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:16:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On John Watson’s sixth birthday, his mum gave him a flat wooden box to hold his wish stones.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Touchstone by Machshefa

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Touchstone](https://archiveofourown.org/works/309343) by [machshefa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/machshefa/pseuds/machshefa). 



Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

**With Music:**  
  
  
  
**Without Music:**  
  


## Length:

01:10:23 (music) | 01:07:53 (non-music) 

## Downloads:

**With Music:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touchstone_music-machshefa-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 67.8 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touchstone_music-machshefa-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33.7 MB 

  
  
**Without Music:**  
  


  * [MP3](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touchstone_no_music-machshefa-mp3.zip) | **Size:** 65.3 MB
  * [M4B](http://www.fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/touchstone_no_music-machshefa-m4b.zip) | **Size:** 33 MB 



## Music Credits:

The music snippets for this podfic came from two different eponymous albums.  
  
The first is **[2Cellos](http://www.amazon.com/2Cellos-Sulic-Hauser/dp/B004XWMXW4/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1391051138&sr=8-1&keywords=two+cellos)** , with excerpts from the songs: **Where the Streets Have No Name** , **Fragile** , **Fields of Gold** , and **Human Nature**.  
  
The second is **[David Garrett](http://www.amazon.com/David-Garrett/dp/B001UW58WW/ref=sr_1_1?ie=UTF8&qid=1391051273&sr=8-1&keywords=david+garrett)** , with excerpts from the songs **Nothing Else Matters** , **Air** , **Chelsea Girl** , and **He's a Pirate**.  
---|---


End file.
